Oneshot collection
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: Ideas that popped up in my mind. Don't want to keep confusing people with new unfinished stories, so let it be a collection of one shots. Genres, character list and summaries: inside. Ratings: inside (max T); No slash (no M/M);
1. Wrong start

**Tital** : 'Wrong start'

 **Rated** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **Characters** : Shockwave, Barricade, Bluestreak; Megatron (mentioned)

 **Description** : Not slash. Young Barricade gets a life-changing mission...

 **Note** : This might become a part of my story 'Soundwave's secret'...

* * *

"Who is he?"

"No one and that's the point - some worthless soldier: no knowledge, no skills. Too young but that's the reasons they chose him. 'Bots wouldn't suspect any trick. Well, his origin, also plays its part..."

"Yeh... noticed that."

"And no risk for us - if mech fails, he knows nothing to offer and 'Bots will deal with him."

Two high-positioned Decepticon officers silently entered the room and joined a small group of their comrades. The center of attention was Megatron attentively listening to Shockwave's final demonstration of a very young mech, the chosen soldier.

"It wasn't easy to find a Praxian." One of the officers whispered continuing the dialogue unnoticeable for others.

"How did he even end up as a 'Con?"

"Wrong place, wrong time. Plus youth, uncertainty and mind manipulation. Easy. He's not even from Praxsus, so mech did not care much."

"What's his name?"

"Barricade, final check. Demonstrate your preparation. State your back-story?

"I was raised in the youth center of Praxus along side with my friend Flicker - Praxian, light blue optics, silver and white plating. Shy, silent, trustworthy yet..."

"Flicker?"

"A fairy tale for Autobots. He needs to have some details prepared. An unsocial friend - means no more company. Less details to learn."

"... and had a small collection of stones. I gave him bluetanit as a present. At my forth stage I was appointed as an apprentice to a crystal-master with a named 'Blink', never knew his real name..."

"Seriously?"

"He will need to demonstrate his organizational skills..."

"...I warked in the area of Crystal Hight Scrapers and would meat Flicker once a weak - he studied in the area of Crystal gardens. Blink was a strict yet fair mech. I helped to organize his work: timetables and work shop. He had not started my education as believed that I was still too young for that. I never had a chance to start. Praxus fell."

Shockwave slowly walked in the circle around the young mech with an examining yet satisfied look, "Where were you at that time?"

"Blink sent me to get some energon. I was on the half way to trade yard. "

"Good... What is your mission?"

"I need to gain the trust of the Autobot Head Tactician - Praxian Prowl. Make my way as his assistant and get a hold of important information. The reports would be sent through the coded link."

"What are the things you might use to convince the Autobots?"

"My age, my origin. The fall of Praxus. A wish to take part in the better future. The skills of organization and punctuality."

"Perfect. As long as you keep according to plan - Autobots will suspect nothing. One last question... What is your name?"

"... Bluestreak."

* * *

Booooom!

Blue is a good mech - he just started with the wrong side.

So what do you think?


	2. Origin

**Tital** : 'Origin.'

 **Rated** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **Characters** : Jazz, Smokescreen, FirstAid, Arcee, Bluestreak, Bumblebee

 **Description** : Jazz is a Decepticon youngling sicretly taking care of five neutral younglings hiding in between-space of Decepticon base's walls. But when the Autobots overtook the base he joined in the hiding not able to leave his friend behind. Yet, soon Autobots will find out about the unofficial inhabitants of their new territory.

 **Note** : Check 'Origin' in my profile. I will published more chapters there.

 _Thanks to The_Broken_Bird who helped me to prepare this story._

* * *

"Jazz?" A quite whisper came from darkness flowed by a sound of crawling and a dim glow of yellow optics.

"Go back."

Smokescreen blinked and ignored the quick reply, getting even closer to the figure sitting in the darkness.

"Have you learned something?"

The red optics of the older mechling did not leave the gap between the wall - the only source of light in the interspace used for wirings and tubes, each serving a certain purpose of the base,"Only that those 'Bots ain't got idea of time organisation..."

"That means..."

"The time between their shifts is always different."

"So..."

"We'll have to improvise."

Smokescreen raised his optic ridge, despite of the darkness managing to see the unhappy expression of his friend,"Isn't that what you always do?"

Jazz signed,"This time Ah might need some help...Lets go."

The mechling lifted himself up - as much as the narrow space and cables let him do so - and they both headed through the hidden parts of the once-Decepticon base.

They crawled, climbed and slide passing rare gapes in the wall revealing huge peds of the new owners of the base.

Several days passed since the Autobots took over the place. As long as Jazz and others managed to see, 'Cons almost had handed it over, abandoning the area as soon as the realization of a certain failure came upon them.

Yet Jazz could not leave. His friends had been living in this tunnels for a quite long time already, while he despite his age being in the soldier ranks would secretly provide them with energon. When the Autobots came, he joined other younglings in hiding behind the walls. They wouldn't have survived outside...

"Hey there, we're back." Smokescreen whispered his greeting entering a wider square-shaped area.

"Shhh. Bee and Blue are asleep." His sister, Arcee, sat on the floor with the youngest memeber of their group leaning under the gentle touch of her servo.

"Smokescreen did not listen."

"He never does, Aid." Jazz answered with a smirked at the sleepy comment of their second oldest. FirstAid was leaning his head at the wall, Bluestreak - their young praxian friend- asleep in his lap.

"Any luck?"

"Not much. But Jazz has a plan." Smokescreen grinned again his joyful look making FirstAid feel even more tired. The white-opticed mechling with a seriousness so looking alien to his young frame looked at their oldest. Smokescreen noticed the silent dialogue and his grin fell and he seated himself close to his sibling.

"We need that energon, Jazz."

"Ah know, Aid. And we're gonna get it."

A sudden sound of footsteps and a short dry cough made their quite space silenced even more, as each of their frames automatically tensed. The footsteps passed by and Jazz relaxed knowing that there had not been any reason for worry.

"Don't worry, they can't find us here."

He squished his bigger frame between Smokescreen and the femmeling letting them lean at him.

And so the four youngling and two sparklings sat in between the wall unknown for the elder 'Bots minding their own business.

Unknown for now...

* * *

As I said, other chapters are in my Profile...

Reviews, please?


End file.
